Nowadays, automobiles are almost indispensible tools. All but heavy equipment or rail-type cars have tires, which allow a more comfortable transportation and have a higher brake efficiency, provided that the proper tire pressure is maintained and the degree of tread abrasion is monitored to ensure safety.
Usually, a tire check-up is done in a garage. In case the car owners are too busy or lazy to maintain their cars, accidents may result simply because of tire defects due to loss of control of cars. It is, therefore, especially important to periodically maintain tire pressure of automobiles and to monitor wear of tire treads.
Currently used devices for measurement of the tire pressure and tread depth are tire pressure gauges and tread depth measuring devices, which are used independently. Sometimes, owing to inconvenience or a user's careless mistake, only one is used. Thereby, the attendant risk is enhanced.
The inventor has been engaged in the production of the two measuring devices for several years and due to experiences gained during long distance driving, the inventor as a result has considerable experiences in tire maintenance. Such past experiences have confirmed the importance of periodic check-up of the tire pressure and tread depth, which are closely related and are vital for the sake of safety.
To eliminate the mentioned drawbacks, a portable pressure gauge and tread depth measuring device has been designed, which enables drivers to accomplish tire check-up within one minute, and thereby to preclude corresponding accidents. Moreover, this invention also comprises a flashlight, permitting a driver to carry out a tire check-up at night and under dim light conditions.